


[旼我]Marry Me

by chia0622



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chia0622/pseuds/chia0622
Summary: 乙女向
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/You





	[旼我]Marry Me

一早起來，他已經出門趕通告了，交往了這麼多年其實也習慣了，只是今天卻覺得有些不甘，旼炫明明說七夕能陪我的，昨天卻突然說有個通告必須要去，誰讓這是他的工作，我也只好乖乖聽話了。 

一如往常的，他替我把早餐給準備好了才出門的，餐桌上擺著他親手做的三明治，盤子下壓著一張紙條。 

[寶貝  
今天可能要拜託你整理一下冰箱了  
早上弄早餐的時後我不小心打翻了東西  
但沒有時間整理就得出門了  
晚上我盡量趕著回來陪你過七夕]

"討厭....居然讓我善後"

"可是如果不弄的話旼炫會不開心的"

知道他愛乾淨的性子，我也只能忍著一肚子的委屈先吃完我的早餐，等到早餐吃完回房裡換了套衣服後，我捲起袖子默默的走向冰箱，準備要把冰箱整理乾淨。 

打開冰箱，我頓時有點愣住了，冰箱一如既往的干淨整齊，沒有什麼打翻過東西的痕跡，唯一違和的只有躺在冰箱裡的那張紙條。 

[結果我還是弄好了  
寶貝幫我把洗衣機裡的東西曬上好嗎?]

看完紙條正好聽到洗衣機的提醒聲，打開洗衣機把衣服都晾上了後，轉頭要走回屋裡的時後又看見了一張紙條。 

[寶貝，對不起  
我今早挑衣服的時候  
不小心把衣廚弄亂了  
你幫我整理一下好不好?]

"怪了...旼炫今天怎麼這麼粗心"

雖然感到有些奇怪，但人總有比較粗心的時候，我也沒有繼續多想，就走到了衣帽間去幫他整理衣服，還真挺亂的...甚至有幾件衣服還落在了地上，當撿起最候一件衣服的時候，我又見到紙條了。 

[寶貝真傻  
都不覺得奇怪嗎?  
你老公我會這麼粗心?  
我替你選好了一套衣服  
你換上後再去你的梳妝台看看]

果不其然，仔細環顧了一下衣帽間就看見我的衣櫥外掛著一套禮服，簡單大方的水藍色禮服，是他上次從國外跑行程帶回來的禮物，當時我還抱怨著說根本沒場合能穿。 

換上了禮服，我走到了梳妝台前，果然又是紙條，他不累的嗎?...

[寶貝現在一定很美吧?  
好想趕快見到你  
首飾也給你挑好了  
不需要把妝畫的太艷麗  
簡單點就好  
等你弄好再到玄關的鞋櫃上看看]

放首飾的盤子上擺的是去年我生日他從日本帶回來的禮物，珍珠耳環跟墜子，也是被我抱怨了一番，平時根本不會帶的，買了乾嘛。 

看著鏡子，我畫上了他最愛的淡妝，戴上了首飾，再照他說的走到了玄關。 

[這是最後一張了  
寶貝不要不耐煩哦  
盒子裡的鞋穿上  
經紀人會帶你來我在的地方  
我等你]

紙條下，是一個精緻的盒子，裡面擺著我最喜歡的那雙高跟鞋，之前因為鞋跟斷了，我傷心了好久的，原來他替我拿去修好了。 

穿上鞋，一到樓下就看見經紀人的車了，上了車，我壓抑著心中的雀躍，卻止不住臉上的笑容，只好撇過頭看著窗外。 

"他準備了很久哦"  
"我想也是....要背著我準備，他應該挺累的"  
"但是他很開心"

車子就這樣開了一段路，來到了一個眼熟的地方，這是我們第一次相遇的地方。 

那時因為通告空檔你出來外面透氣，卻撞上了手拿著咖啡的我，咖啡灑了我一身的。 

平時對偶像毫不關心的我並沒有認出你，直衝著你大小聲，你乾脆的脫下了外面的襯衫，拉著我到公園的洗手間讓我換下來。 

等我出來你就把手機放在了我的手上，搶過了我的衣服，跟我說留下手機號碼，衣服洗乾淨會跟我聯絡。 

不知道我是著了什麼魔，也乖乖的照做了。 

回到家打開新聞才知道你是誰，我以為我的衣服可能要當丟了，你卻真的聯絡了我，然後就開始了我們解不開的姻緣。 

下了車我跟著地上想無視都有困難的指標來到了你的身邊。 

你唱著< marry me >，一字一句的全都唱進了我的心裡。 

{Marry Me  
내 손 잡아줄래요  
妳願意握住我的手嗎?  
Marry Me  
나와 평생 함께 할래요  
妳願意跟我一輩子在一起嗎?  
남은 나의 모든 삶.  
我的餘生  
오직 그대 남자로 살고 싶어요  
都只想以妳男人的身份活下去  
Marry Me darling  
나와 결혼해줄래요  
妳願意嫁給我嗎?}

"寶貝，七夕快樂，嫁給我好嗎?"

他牽起了我的手，深情的望著我，我的眼淚不受控制的滑落了，他說出了我這輩子最想听到他說的話，然後靜待我的回應。 

"好"

"當然好"

他替我戴上了戒指，吻去我眼角的淚水，輕靠著我的額頭。 

"謝謝你答應我，寶貝我愛你"  
"我也愛你"

END.


End file.
